


stop being a dumbass

by luciimariiellii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill, Vines, klaus won’t stop referencing vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Klaus has referenced twenty vines in the past minute and a half.





	stop being a dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbucky/gifts).

> yeet

Klaus has referenced twenty vines in the past minute and a half.

Five groans as Klaus pauses for a breath, dropping his book on the table. It slams, Klaus flinches, and Five pretends not to notice. 

“Can you _please_ go be stupid somewhere that’s away from me?”

Klaus grins and jumps up on the table. The way he squats makes him look like a frog. He sticks his tongue out and says, “I’m trying to communicate in your language.”

”What?” Five hisses. He’s white-knuckling the edges of the table. 

“I mean, you’re a kid, right? That’s how kids talk.” Klaus’s hand comes down on Five’s head to ruffle his hair. Five squawks and smacks it away. 

“Klaus, I’m going to kill you.”

“Five,” Klaus laughs, “Why you mad? Because my pussy pops severely and yours don’t?”

Five doesn’t know what the _fuck_ that means but he does know that it infuriates him. 

There’s a flash of blue, Five comes down on a screaming Klaus’s back, and they fall off a table into a tangle of thrashing limbs and yelling. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN KLAUS REFERENCED THE “WHY YOU MAD” VINE, I CRIED
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> you can send me prompts (or just say hi to me) on my tumblr @harleykeenerkin ! (yes that url is a joke)


End file.
